Beyond the Spiderwick Chronicles - Following Footsteps
by Jujupops494
Summary: Long story short: To addition to the Spiderwick chronicles Simon Grace grew older and became a parent to Jade, Shawn and Melanie Grace. In which the tradition goes on in Faerie. It all started with a book and three kids. Wont be anymore sorry :( wrote this 2 years ago so I decided to upload it. I do not own anything not even the cover image!


**Beyond the Spiderwick Chronicles**  
**Edition to the Grace family**  
**Following footsteps**

Long story short: To addition to the Spiderwick chronicles Simon Grace  
grew older and became a parent to Jade, Shawn and Melanie Grace. In which the tradition goes on in Faerie. It all started with a book and three kids.

Jade Grace was sitting in the back of the van, with her brother and sister, and waiting to get to their new house, which they bought from their grandmother. "What's wrong?" Shawn asked, watching his sister. Jade didn't reply. "We're here! Come on dweebs!" Melanie said climbing out of the car, pulling Shawn's arm as he came out. Jade just sat there with her earphones on. opened her side of the door, "I remember when I was your age. Jared did the same exact thing, moving into this house. The silent treatment. Trust me you're going to like living here" he said smiling, and lifting Jade out of the car. "Put me down!" Jade screamed kicking. "Shawn help!" Jade screamed again, still scrambling to get free. "Sorry, I don't like conflict" Shawn shrugged.  
"Pick any room you like, Jade" Mr. Grace said as they walked into the mudroom. "Which ones the biggest?" Jade asked staring at her dad. "Why don't you look around" Mr. Grace said. Jade grabbed her bags and ran up the stairs. She stopped looking around when she got to a room with a bookshelf, two windows and large amount of space "Found one!" Jade yelled down. Shawn and Melanie came inside "Took you long enough, in the mean time we found our rooms too" Melanie said.  
Jade was sitting with Shawn in the kitchen. "Dad said I'd like it here, so far it sucks!" Jade said to Shawn. "Well I like it" Shawn said. "What ever!" She argued back with a scowl. "I'm going back to my room" Jade said stomping upstairs. "Conflict!" Shawn yelled to her.  
"Huh?"Jade said, in her bedroom, knocking and kicking on the walls. "What are you doing!" Melanie scolded, as she ran through the door. "Shh! I heard something" Jade said, her ear against the wall "Listen". Melanie copied her sister "You think it's a rat?" she asked. "I don't know, whatever it is it's moving" Jade said following the sound towards the bookshelf "It stopped, behind the bookshelf!" she said peeking around the shelfs. "What the?" Jade said trying to pull something from the bottom shelf, "What is it?" Melanie asked walking towards her sister. "There's a door here! Help me move this shelf!" Jade demanded, without a word Melanie crouched down, and started to pull the shelf.  
The two girls walked into a dark room, filled with books and mysterious items. "Where are we?" Melanie asked, as Jade was reading a book. "Should we call Shawn?" Melanie asked her sister. "No!, he'll tell dad!" Jade said, dropping the book, releasing a cloud of dust. "No!, he won't cause I will!" Melanie argued. "You wouldn't dare" Jade said in shock, of her sisters rudeness. "Try me! Dad! Come up!" Melanie argued agin, but in scream. Their father didn't come up "Shawn! Wheres dad?" Melanie yelled. "He went out!" Shawn yelled from his bedroom. "Fine. Well, whatever" Melanie mumbled from under her breath. "Now what?" Jade said sharply. "Well, um, make this your clubhouse or something. I don't really care" Melanie said stomping out of the room and into the hall. Jade was silent a moment, then ran out of the room, closing the door hard behind her.  
The Grace family sat in silence, at the dinner table. "So how was your first day here kids?" Mr. Grace said, breaking the silence. "Fine" The two sisters said, while Shawn said "Awesome!". "What was so 'awesome' about today, Shawn?" Mr. Grace said looking at Jade. Shawn was busy telling their dad about how awesome bird-watching is, to notice that Jade had left. "Hey, Dad" Melanie said, interrupting Shawn's story. "Yes?" Mr. Grace asked. "Um, I have to show you something!" Melanie quickly said."Ok" Their dad said looking confused. They walked upstairs leaving Shawn alone.  
"Dad" Jade said, coming out the 'secret' room door and starring at her sister, who was grinning. "You found it!" Mr. Grace exclaimed.


End file.
